Johnny's Ultimate Test
by Fan Fiction Viewer
Summary: Now 16 years old; Johnny Test must set out on a mission to save the world. No, the galaxy. No, the entire universe. Why must he do it? Because he is the answer to an ancient prophecy well-known among the star; "The fate of the universe depends upon the fate of a test.". I know, summary's not that great. Cut me some slack, this is the first story I'm posting.


Johnny's Ultimate Test! Ch1:

"The city of Porkbelly, is under attack!

"This is Hank Anchorman coming to you live from Porkbelly National Park too report on the crisis at hand. For starters, the villain known as the Brain Freezer is once again trying to turn the city into a frozen wasteland while scary looking robots and hovercrafts that can only be described as something out of a sci-fi movie, are capturing children and bringing them to a large floating aircraft hovering above the city.

"Furthermore, mole people wearing cool high tech sunglasses are popping up from underground and are rounding up the remaining citizens and bringing them here too Porkbelly National Park, which is the only area not to be hit by the cold weather, with the help of cat people who appear to be coming out of the aircraft, and the Brain Freezer's army of snowmen.

"The S.S.G.A. was called in to deal with the problem, but it appears that they're having trouble entering the city due to mixed forces of cat people, mole men, and robots guarding the perimeter. Even Sky Brigade can't get in due to the fire power of the unknown aircraft. There has been no word of an underground assault attempt, but rumor has it that the mole men already stole the drills and other necessary equipment needed to accomplish that.

"To add to the situation, a few of the resident scientists, inventors, and geniuses in here with me claim that the bad guys are stealing their inventions, especially the ones used as weaponry. If that's true, then we have no way of defending ourselves and taking back the city from the inside. And now it appears that the large aircraft is now generating some kind of force field to cover the whole city.

"With the situation appearing more hopeless by the minute, one can only wonder who, if anyone, can help us?"

~(linebreak)~

Within the bridge of the large aircraft, the five war criminals responsible for the invasion sit around a conference table listening to the report Hank Anchorman was giving on a large TV monitor. One of them, who was a middle aged man with a mostly bald head except for grey hair at the top and behind his ears, stood up and laughed.

"YES, who can help you now?" Wacko laughed. "Hahahahaha!" The insane CEO of Wacko's toy company turned of the large monitor that showed the news segment and turned his attention too the four other occupants at the table where he was seated. The occupants were none other than the ice villain known as the Brain Freezer, the mole king Zizrar, wearing high tech sunglasses like the rest of his kind, the talking cat Mr. Mittens, and the cat's English butler Albert. All were wearing their Johnny Stopping Evil Force 5 uniforms. "Gentlemen, it's been a full week since that report was made and there has been no sign of Johnny Test anywhere. We have won."

"My ice cold whether must've froze him to death," Brain Freezer agreed. "Otherwise, our forces would've informed us of his capture."

Mittens however remained skeptical. "I don't know guys; Johnny has always found ways too defeat us before. It's not a total victory unless we know he's eliminated."

"What are you talking about?" Zizrar asked. "Our victory is assured. Besides, we have the keys to his success right here aboard this ship." Pressing a button on the table, a section of the wall underneath the monitor opened up and three glass cages were wheeled out. The occupants within each were none other than Johnny's older twin sisters Susan and Mary and his talking dog Dukey.

"Ah yes," Wacko said walking towards the prisoners. "The Test sisters and the talking mutt. All three key parts to Johnny's success, out of his reach. Their lab stripped clean of any and all equipment and gadgets that could be used against us, along with every other genius's inventions in town, are now being disassembled aboard this very ship. But still..." He turned his attention back to his allies. "We cannot underestimate him. Because if I've learned anything from my eviler twin brother's attempt, it's that Johnny is persistent, he'll find a way to succeed. We must be prepared for whatever he has planned to stop us."

"Psst, oh please," Brain Freezer snorted. "Even if he is out there, he couldn't stop us this time. Don't you agree Tests?"

The Test sisters and talking dog had different opinions on the subject.

"Johnny will stop you," Dukey said. "Just like he always does."

"Come on dog," Susan intervened. "I've said this before and I'll say it again. Given how big this crisis is, I doubt he could."

"Again, do you always have to be so negative?"

"No, I'm being realistic. Think about it, there's a cold harsh environment out their, pretty much every scientist's lab in town, including ours, is void of any technology, and even if he is still alive; what the heck can he do?"

"Johnny's faced impossible odds before, you know that."

"Yeah, but he's always had help. Face it, whether it's you, us, or anyone else he always has help. And before you say anything; who could he possibly get that's stupid enough to risk their lives like this?"

And so the pointless argument between Dukey and Susan continued. Mary meanwhile was quiet throughout the whole thing. She still couldn't believe her twin sister didn't have much faith in their little brother. After everything the three siblings and talking dog went through together, one would think Susan would have learned to by now. Heck, he was willing to protect her from Bling Bling Boy for goodness sake. Granted, the twins usually bribed or paid him to do it, but he was willing to put in the effort.

While Mary did agree with Dukey that Johnny would find a way to save them, it still didn't mean she was worried for her little brother. The same goes for Dukey because he's Johnny's friend of course. But she still had to wonder if Susan ever felt worried for their brother. She sure didn't show it. Was it because she felt like she didn't need to or that she just doesn't care? Considering Johnny's childish antics, who can blame him he's still a kid, with their lab experiments, it's highly possible that that has something to do with Susan not caring much for him.

Going over these thoughts throughout the week of being imprisoned, Mary started to question what their little brother was to them. She knew Susan was willing to risk his life in the name of science, so Mary assumed her twin mostly saw him as a guinea pig. As for herself, after a few days of thinking about it, the answer was simple; Johnny was family. Family she cared for. Family that she and Susan shouldn't have been using to as a personal lab rat. Because as Dukey pointed out once; families help each-other. It was then Mary made a decision; as soon as the town was saved and things got back to normal for the Test family, she'd lay off on using Johnny to test their experiments. She couldn't promise Susan would do the same, but it's a start. And sure Johnny probably wouldn't change his crazy adventurous ways for a possible few years, but Mary figured she could put up with that. After all he was still a boy.

As the Evil Force 5 watch the girl and dog argue, one of the mole men came up to them.

"Sirs," he said. "We've got an incoming transmission from some cubby kid. Goes by the name Blang Blang Bay."

"Sheesh, not sharpest knife in the drawer," muttered Zizrar. "But I think I know who you're talking about. Put it through."

The five and the captives turned their attention to the monitor where the image of a short round kid with brown hair and gold bling appeared on screen.

"Evil doers who dare attack Porkbelly," the boy announced in a somewhat heroic manner. "It is I-"

"Eugene?" the Test sisters and dog exclaimed.

"It's Bling Bling Boy. And I'm here to put an end to this invasion, save the town, and rescue my beloved Susan."

"Oh no," Susan groaned, turning her attention to the Evil Force 5. "Please tell me this isn't some elaborate plan to make me go out with Eugene."

"Okay," Dukey growled. "It's clear I speak for all three of us when I say; why would we wanna get rescued by a short round kid obsessed with gold and Susan?!"

Ignoring the complaints, Wacko addressed his challenger.

"Well then Bling Bling, you're welcome to try. And fail! Hahahahaha!" With that he ended the transmission.

"Okay, I know none of us like the guy," Mary said referring to her sister and Dukey. "But what makes you so sure he'll fail?"

"Oh you'll see," Mittens grinned. "We've come prepared for whatever he has planned."

"Speaking of which sir," Albert said pointing to a large semi-circle window on the other end of the bridge. "I believe he has arrived." Sure enough, a gold painted x-winged star fighter came into view and began to fire at them.

"Return fire," Wacko ordered the crew aboard the bridge. The crew complied and fired a barrage of lasers at the gold jet. "Continue until he's at least a hundred yards away."

The Test captives were confused by that command the insane toy maker. Then again, this was Wacko. Bling Bling meanwhile was dodging the blasts that came his way, making his way toward the bridge.

"Sirs, he's within range," a mole man said.

"Cease fire until I say otherwise." Just then Bling Bling suddenly ejected out of his star fighter. "which is now. And prepare to open the skylight."

The crew then fired at least one missile that destroyed the jet and opened the skylight which aloud Bling Bling to fall in.

"Ow!" the rich boy yelled landing face down on the metallic floor. "Okay that wasn't supposed to happen." He got up and saw mole men and robots surrounding him. Along with his own Technicians? "Hey, what are you guys doing he-?" Before he could finish, he found that he was blasted a stun gun, making it so he couldn't move.

"Did you really think we'd come back and work for you just like that?" the tall technician, T-01, asked.

"Mr. Wacko gave us an offer we couldn't refuse," the short, round, but still taller than Eugene technician, T-02, explained. "He'd give each of us a seat of power in the new world order the Evil Force 5 are planning to create. In return, we give him intel, supplies, weapons, and whatnot that would be helpful in achieving that goal."

"Making sure the next button you pressed when you were in-range would activate the ejection function was a part of that," the African American man, T-03, said. "It may not be us ruling the world on our own, but anything's better than trying to fix you up with Susan Test!"

By that time, Eugene was un-stunned, already in a glass cage next to his crush and her family.

"So, you were in town when they attacked, weren't you?" Dukey asked Bling Bling Boy.

"Yep. And I'm assuming they got you with steak and the girls involving something Gil related."

"Bingo."

"Ugh, did you have to imprison Eugene right next to me?" Susan complained.

"Why yes," Mittens replied. "Adds to the entertainment."

"Sirs," a different mole man called out. "We're picking up something else heading our way on radar."

The villains and captives, once again looked out the large window. And this time they saw what looked like a flying lawn chair with wings attached to the armrests and a rocket booster attached to the back. They couldn't identify the pilot, but they all had a pretty good idea on who it was.

"Well, it appears Johnny's finally come out of hiding," Wacko said. "Hehehe, perfect. Blast that chair out of the sky!"

The crew returned fire once again. Unlike Eugene's attempt just moments ago, Johnny was doing a better job at evading the blasts that came his way. The Tests sisters didn't know how their little brother got a hold of the parts for the flying lawn chair they made for him in an attempt to get him to the Running of the Squirrels event a few months back, but they weren't complaining. Well Susan wasn't gonna complain just yet, she'd wait for the right time to yell at Johnny for braking into their lab again.

Suddenly, without warning, a turret gun blasted the lawn chair from behind, but before the Test captives could gasp in shock, something zoomed out of the airborne smoke, a blue armored figure. This was something all four captives and Bling Bling's former technicians were familiar with. It was the armor that Johnny used to thwart one of Bling Bling's attempt to get a date with Susan.

"What?" Wacko exclaimed. "I thought that suit was dismantled along with everything else in the girls' lab!"

"It was, the report confirms it," T-02 replied.

"Ugh, just seal off the windows before he gets in."

As the command was given, metallic window shutters began to cover the large window as well as the skylight, just as the armored Johnny fired a missile from his wrist. As the windows were completely covered, all that was heard from the inside was the faint sound of a small explosion.

Wacko sighed. "Finally. Now then, prepare to se-"

Before the insane toymaker could speak any further, a big black round spot appeared on the metallic covering of the windows. The sight of this caused the Test sisters to instantly turn their gaze at the talking dog.

"Hehehe," Dukey sheepishly laughed. "Okay, so he tore a piece off the portable black hole, just be glad that it didn't rip again."

Just then, the armored Johnny flew in through the black spot and landed on the floor in a fighting stance.

"I think we all know how this is gonna end," he grinned underneath his face mask.

"I don't know how you got a hold of the armor Johnny Test," an angry Wacko sneered. "But even you must realize that this futile attempt to stop us all by yourself was a foolish act. Now, I believe I speak for all of my colleges when I say this: GET HIM!"

With that, every mole man, robot, and technician on the bridge aimed some form of blaster at Johnny while the Evil Force 5 prepared their form of weaponry. With Mittens it was his claws, with Brain Freezer: his chillachino ice blaster on his left hand, Zizrar: a blaster like his men were holding, And Wacko had some kind of glowing high tech gloves. Albert the butler didn't hold a weapon for he was not in to getting into fights.

All with guns began to fire at Johnny. The boy dodged, flipped, and spun around all that came his way. He punched out every technician and mole man and fired beams of energy from the repulsors of his armored palm gauntlets at the robots. The captives were impressed at Johnny's fighting skills. Usually they were pretty weak. But now he seemed to be something of a natural.

Mr. Mittens got close to Johnny and was ready to shred the armor too pieces. But the boy came prepared and pulled something out of one of the suit's compartments, a ball of yarn. If it were anyone else on board, they'd probably be confused by it or laugh, but when Johnny threw the ball of yarn at the evil talking cat, Mittens couldn't help but catch it and started playing with it until he was tangled up in the mess.

The Brain Freezer came next and aimed his ice blaster at the Test boy. But just like with Mittens, Johnny came prepared. Opening another suit compartment, he pulled out a high tech spherical grenade. Pressing the detonator, he tossed it towards the ice themed villain. And before the Brain Freezer could ice the thing, it exploded, releasing piping hot chili and extra spicy hot sauce all over him. The result of the splattering caused his suit to short circuit and his head to melt from the ice cold frozen look back into his regular pale look. Before he could retaliate, Johnny knocked the ice villain out cold, no pun intended, and crushed his chillachino machine off the villain's arm.

"You may have taken out two of our members Johnny Test," Zizrar said as he and a pack of his mole people surrounded the boy, with blasters in hand. "But you can't defeat us while we wear these high tech sunglasses that Wacko made for us. Oh and they can't come off unless we want them to so you might as well put your hands up and surrender."

Surprisingly enough to the captives, Johnny complied and raised his hands. To add to their surprise, they heard a form of sonic vibrations emanating from the boy's armored gloves that seemed to be shattering the shades of the sunglasses. Once all the sunglasses were broken, the palms of Johnny's hands lit up and shone brighter than the lights in the bridge. All the mole men frantically covered their eyes to avoid the intense brightness, which gave Johnny the chance to take them out.

With that done, he turned his attention to the last person who was still standing, besides Albert, the insane toymaker Wacko.

"Ugh, Mittens," the middle aged man called out to the talking cat still tangled up in the yarn. "Stop fooling around and help me."

"Yah yah," the obviously distracted cat replied. "I'll be right with you."

"Hm, what's up with the crazed cat?" Bling Bling Boy pondered aloud.

Suddenly Mary realized something. "Wait. If Tim Burnout created Mr. Mittens in a similar way we made Dukey, it's highly possible that..."

"Mittens' DNA is destabilizing and he's reverting back to his original state like Dukey was about a month ago," Susan concluded.

"Okay, you're gonna have to explain that one to me when this is all over," Dukey said.

"No matter," said Wacko. "Even if you do have that suit Johnny, you're still going to fail."

The deranged toymaker then threw a punch at Johnny that sent him to the far end of the room. The boy got up and punched right back. Pretty soon the fight became one big bob and weave match. Eventually Wacko launched one of his high tech gloved arms out and grabbed Johnny by the face mask and pushed him back first up against the metallic shutters of the large windows. Johnny quickly fired a repulsor blast at the man, which cause Wacko to rip the face mask off the boy's armor as he was flown back.

Recovering from that blast, Wacko got up and faced his opponent once again, only to gasp to a shocking revelation. Every other conscious person in the room, besides Albert and a preoccupied Mittens, gasped as well. Because behind the mask of the armored suit everyone thought was being worn by Johnny, was in fact being worn by someone the Test sisters and Dukey were all familiar with.

"Sissy Blakely?" the three exclaimed.

Indeed, the person within the armored suit was none other than the blonde haired, female rival of Johnny Test. Because of this shocking twist everyone, besides Sissy, surprisingly spoke in perfect union of their thoughts on the matter.

"Whoa, didn't see that coming."

* * *

Hello readers. Let me just say I've had this story in my iPad since I believe September. The idea was fresh in my head at the time but now it's kinda faded. I still have an idea on where I wanna go with this story, I just haven't figured out the whole plot. Guess you can say as soon as I'm finished the planned part of the story I'll make up the rest as I go along. But as I said on my author page; I'm lazy when it comes to putting thought on paper for fan fiction stuff so it's probably gonna be a while before I even think about starting the next chapter.

For the record, Johnny should be 12 by now since they showed two episodes with Earth Day in them. As soon as the Evil Force 5 crisis is over, we'll skip to where he's at the age of 16. Just so we're clear; this takes place after all 5 seasons. Now I know there's a season 6 on the way so if I'm still doing the story by then, I'll just add elements, references, and whatnot from that season into the story where and if I can.

You know, I have read some of **ultimix's **stories on Johnny Test and they got me thinking on wether or not Mr. and Mrs. Test should be divorced with Lila keeping the kids by the time skip to 16-year-old Johnny. Feel free to tell me what you think on the subject. And please try not to leave any bad reviews.


End file.
